


sunflower

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after falling in love with marielle, ryan finally began appreciating the beauty of flowers(Week 2 of my 30 weeks of prompts challenge; flowers)





	sunflower

Ryan had always known that he loved Marielle. He recognized the feeling of love and he accepted it, like how you would realize you were sad by the tears in your eyes. But indulging in the feeling of love was a different experience than just falling in love. Sure, falling in love was certainly a wonderful experience but loving was an entirely different experience. He realized this one day when he and Marielle were at a picnic at a park.

They both were sitting under a tree that provided lots of shade from the scorching LA summer sun on a blanket spread out on bright green grass. Ryan and Marielle always took advantage of weekends to spend time with each other and this Sunday, they decided to have a picnic at a park. The park was quiet and the lush green field of grass seemed to stretch out endlessly. The couple loved spending time in nature so it made sense that they decided to have a picnic.

Marielle was leaning against Ryan when Ryan plucked a daisy from the ground and carefully tucked it behind his girlfriend’s ear. The daisy had petals as soft and as white as a swan’s feathers and Marielle smiled so brightly, Ryan swore he could feel jealousy radiating in the beams of sunlight that filtered through the leaves of the tree. Marielle’s eyes sparkled as she laughed, adjusting the daisy behind her ear so that her curls didn’t block it and Ryan wondered how he got so lucky.

“You look adorable,” Ryan complimented as Marielle plucked another daisy from the ground and she furrowed her brows in concentration as she carefully tucked it behind Ryan’s ear. Her tongue slipped out between her lips when she focused and every cell in Ryan’s body filled with overflowing affection for Marielle.

“There. Now, you look adorable too.” 

Ryan mimicked female models he saw on magazines, pursing his lips dramatically and Marielle laughed again. Every time Marielle laughed, Ryan swore a new flower bloomed somewhere and a day where he didn’t hear Marielle’s laugh was a day that was difficult to get through. 

There wasn’t a particular why Ryan realized that he was in Love (with a capital L) with Marielle because it was just like any other time they spent together on the weekend. It could be that when Marielle smiled, the clear summer sky grew bluer. Or it could be that when Marielle placed the flower behind Ryan’s ear, there was a surge of pure joy that was impossible for anybody else to replicate. Whatever it was, Ryan just knew that nothing else in the world could ever compare to his love for Marielle. 

From that day on, Ryan began to love flowers, though nearly not as much as he loved Marielle, mainly because they reminded him of Marielle. Whenever he saw a flower in public, he always wondered how beautiful it would look in his girlfriend’s curly hair or tucked behind her ear. This wasn’t just because of that one occurrence with the daisy; there were multiple other instances where Marielle used flowers to enhance her beauty.

For example, when Ryan and Marielle went to Hawaii, the hotel they stayed at always left a fresh pink Hibiscus flower after cleaning the room and Ryan always tucked the hibiscus flower behind Marielle’s ear. The flower’s bright color complimented Marielle’s frizzy curls and of course, her smile. It even suited Marielle when she was wearing her favorite pair of pearl earrings, which was really no surprise.

Of course, Ryan told Marielle how beautiful she looked on a daily basis but he didn’t hesitate to remind Marielle of how stunning she looked with the hibiscus flower as he wrapped his arms around her in an affectionate hug. During their last of Hawaii, the couple was sitting at the beach and Ryan wrapped an arm around Marielle’s shoulder as he spoke, “You know, I’m really lucky to have you. Sometimes I don’t understand how I got so lucky to find a girl like you.”

Marielle being Marielle responded jokingly, “I don’t either. You’re definitely lucky to have me.”

They both laughed and for the rest of the evening, Ryan felt as if there was absolutely nothing to worry about, as long as he had Marielle by his side. If he were a prolific poet who wrote eloquent poems, he would write a poem about how he felt like he and Marielle’s spirits left their bodies when they were together and ascended into a different universe where everything was perfect. 

Sadly, he didn’t get to spend all his time with Marielle and both of their jobs were very demanding, as most jobs in the entertainment industry were. They traveled without each other for work often and it wasn’t easy to be away from each other for long periods of time but they always put in the effort to make everything work out and in the end, their efforts did not go to waste.

Somewhere along the line, Marielle must have picked up on Ryan’s growing affinity for flowers because she told Ryan that sunflowers were her favorite type of flowers. Her boyfriend took note of this fact and one day, he finally used this piece of information.

Ryan and Shane had to travel to the east coast to film Season 6 of Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural and he wouldn’t get a chance to say goodbye to Marielle in advance since Marielle was going to be shooting a film. So, he decided to buy a bouquet of sunflowers and have them delivered to her apartment along with a small but sweet note he wrote.

He didn’t know how Marielle would react once she received the flowers but when he arrived at the hotel in New York, he saw the photo Marielle posted of her holding the bundle of sunflowers with a background of a white wall. Through the photo, Ryan could practically feel Marielle’s warmth and if he closed his eyes, he could imagine her by his side. Yep, he was definitely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
